Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and the mixture is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Products of the combustion reaction directed into the turbine flow over airfoils included in stationary vanes and rotating blades of the turbine. As fluid flows over the airfoils, losses can occur which reduce the performance of the turbine. Minimizing those losses to improve turbine performance therefore remains an area of interest.